My Cute Little Yandere: Metal Ending
by Kaneichi-sama
Summary: Alternate ending to My Cute Little Yandere! Who needs mush anyway?


**Author's Notes: HELLO CHERRY! I was reading the fantastic story by Flygon-sama (.net/u/2729237/Flygon_Master), "My Cute Little Yandere" (.net/s/7571589/1/My_Cute_Little_Yandere). It was an amazing story. I certainly enjoy Yutaka and Minami! I recommend that all of you go NOW to read it. NOW! Anyway, while I was reading the last couple of chapters, I was listening to some heavy metal music, and an alternate ending idea came to me. I couldn't help but write it! The part that Flygon-sama wrote is the part between the first two lines; basically, the first part of the story. Oh, and if you know what the song at the end is, you're awesome. This story is..._different_, but I thought I should write it anyway. Nice break from all the mushy stuff, y'know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of its characters. This is a non-profit story for the enjoyment of my readers and me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>My Cute Little Yandere: Metal Ending<span>

Konata heard another knock at the door and stood up from the chair she was sitting in to go see who it was. Thanks to the recent events the ever cheerful Izumi house was pretty much a pit of despair devoid of fun.

Sojiro had locked himself up in his room, to try and hide from the ever looming sadness. Konata usually sat with Yutaka trying to cheer her up, but was having little success. The blunette thought maybe cookies would help so that was what she was currently doing when she walked over to the front door.

"Hello?" Konata said half-heartedly as she opened the door only to be jumped by Kagami and held tightly within the tsundere's grasp.

"Go Minami!" Kagami shouted as Minami burst through the door, scanned the first floor, and after finding no trance of her love bolted up the stairs.

"No fair getting back up!" Konata called out, but Minami was completely focused on getting to Yutaka…

Noticing that Yutaka's door was open and her room empty, Minami rushed down the hall a little further and came to Konata's room. Minami stood before the closed door and felt a feeling of fear creep up on her, but now wasn't the time to back down.

Minami grabbed the door knob and all in one motion flung the door open, jumped inside, and scanned the room to find her love sitting on the bed… Scowling at her…

"What do you want…? Didn't I tell Onee-chan not to let you in?" Yutaka said angrily through the pillow she was currently holding. The tiny girl was currently sitting on Konata's bed hugging one of the older girl's pillows.

"Yu-chan what you heard was a misunderstanding!" Minami shouted, desperate to see her love's smile as she walked into the bedroom. Minami just wanted to scoop up the tiny girl and kiss her like they used to do, before all this mess…

"I know what I heard, 'Yeah being around her can be stressful'." Yutaka said in mocking tone as she rolled her eyes and hugged the pillow tighter.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you misunderstood." Minami said sadly as she stepped a little closer to the bed, but froze when her little girlfriend gave her a terrible glare.

"Then you shouldn't have ever dated me… I… I… I hate you!" Yutaka yelled as loud as she could before throwing the pillow in her hand and hitting Minami dead in the face. That little distraction gave the loli just enough time to slip by Minami and out the bedroom door.

"Yu-chan please wait!" Minami called out, but the little girl didn't listen.

Minami sprinted after the salmon haired girl, catching up to her on the first floor. Minami extended her arm and placed a hand on Yutaka's shoulder, successfully stopping the girl, but at a price Minami was not ready to pay…

***SMACK***

Minami fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes fogging her vision of Yutaka running out of the front door and then down the street. Once Yutaka felt the bigger girl's hand on her shoulder she couldn't stop the reflex, the tiny girl turned around and then with full force slapped Minami right on her left cheek.

All the emotion that she had previously iced had come back ten times as painful, as Minami almost doubled over in pain, but found Konata and Kagami right beside her. Again she thought about how she had such good friends…

"We'll give her a few minute head start so she can cool off, then we'll go after her." Konata said with a small smile as she got up and headed to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"We'll win her back, don't worry about it Minami." Kagami said with a smile as she began massaging Minami's shoulders, causing the younger girl to wonder briefly where she got so good at that.

* * *

><p>Minami shook Kagami's hands off of her, and stood up shakily. "No," she said boldly – a tone unexpected by the purple-haired tsundere. Her fists were clenched. Kagami was taken aback.<p>

"Wha-what do you mean –" she began, but Minami took off. She flew through the door, passing Konata-nee on the way. Once outside of the Izumi residence, she looked to her sides…and spotted her Yutaka walking away. She was surprised that her little yandere wasn't running.

Minami began to follow Yutaka at a quick walk to reduce suspicion. Unfortunately, Yu-chan looked behind her and, at the sight of the mint-haired girl, began running. Minami ran after her.

Minami was much more fit, so she almost caught up to her love, when Yutaka dashed into an alley. Not expecting the turn, Minami had to stop dead in her tracks and turn back to go into the alleyway.

The narrow alley came to a fork, with a big dumpster blocking the way. _"At last!" _Minami thought. _"That'll stop her – WHAT?" _Yutaka had effortlessly jumped _over_ the large dumpster. Minami slowed down in awe, and then climbed over the dumpster. Looking to her sides again, the little pink-haired girl was far to her left.

Finally, a tall chain-link fence blocked Yutaka's way. Minami's love skidded to a stop, letting the mint-haired girl catch up.

"Yutaka!" Minami shouted. She finally caught up and wrapped her slender arms around Yutaka. "Don't leave me…" she said in her unintentionally monotone voice.

Yutaka was wheezing and coughing. It seemed that the intense running was too much for the fail little yandere. "I HATE YOU *cough cough* MINAMI!" She struggled to escape Minami's grasp. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears streamed down her eyes, and flickered out as she tried to weasel her way out of the slender arms of Minami. "Please…"

"I love you, Yutaka…"

"I HATE YOU!" Yutaka sobbed. She finally peeled the mint-haired girl's arms off of her and ran to the fence. She climbed up the chains quickly.

Each lunge up with her seemed like a struggle. Every time she lugged herself up, she coughed and wheezed more and more. Minami stopped trying to chase after her physically, exhausted herself. She shouted after Yutaka, "Don't do it, you'll hurt yourself!"

The timing was ironic, almost.

One of Yutaka's coughs was powerful enough to knock her off the fence. As she fell, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Minami dove for her love, but it was too late. With an exasperated yelp, Yutaka was limp on the ground. Minami rushed to her, and picked her up to hold her in her arms. "Yutaka…" she said softly.

Yutaka was bleeding in multiple places, and seemed really bruised up. Her arms was clearly broken, and from what Minami could see it seemed she might have taken some chest trauma too. Yutaka, oddly enough, had a satisfied smile of her face.

"Mi-Minami…lean closer…" She did so. "I…I lied…I love you…" Every word seemed painful. "I always did…"

Minami whispered, "I love you too. Please, don't leave me, Yutaka…" Tears now streamed down _her_ face. The usually emotionless girl was…crying. "Please…"

Yutaka looked up blankly. "I…love…you…" She gave her last breath in the arms of her true lover, the one girl who never gave up, not until their last breath together. Minami leaned in and pressed her lips to Yutaka's, wishing more than anything for her to be back again. "Rest peacefully, my cute little yandere…" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Minami, show's about to start!" shouted the spike-haired guitarist. Minami, finally done brushing her emo-looking black hair, cracked her knuckles. She was a sophomore now, part of a popular teenage heavy metal band. The day after her love for life died, she decided to never love another girl again – Yutaka was her one and only forever. That's when she met a group of guys and girls wanting to make a band, and YUNAMI was born. Minami was the only one who knew what their band name means.<p>

Minami came onto the stage, and the crowd cheered. Minami grabbed the mic off the stand and put up it to her mouth. The drummer banged on the drums to start, and they played without hesitation. Who knew Minami could sing and scream so well?

_"To the anarchy inside we can't escape,_  
><em>Set it off, let it all burn down!<em>  
><em>To all the hell inside that's been controlling me,<em>  
><em>Set it off, set it off, watch it all burn DOWN!"<em>


End file.
